Misty's Favorite Marsh
by Dragonlord Daoka
Summary: Misty decides to travel to Pastoria City in Sinnoh, in hopes of catching a certain Trainer while he's there. AAML! K for mushyness! Sort of an alternate sequel to "Movie", since not many liked "Music".


It was another glorious spring morning in the Sinnoh region. Starly's chirped and Combee's flitted busily from flower to flower. A young man with unruly black hair crammed under a baseball cap sat next to a small brook, gazing into it's depths without really seeing the tiny insects that swam around in it. Now and then, one of them would disturb the surface of the water, but it hardly bothered Ash Ketchum. His thoughts were far from the bugs, or even his current journey with his friends. They were off in his homeland of Kanto, focused on an old, dear friend. Suddenly the voice of his best and most trusted Pokemon broke through his reverie.

"Pika? Pikachu pi?" (Ash? Are you okay?)

"Hunh? Oh, hi Pikachu. Yeah, I'm fine. I was just... thinking..." he replied.

"Chu pika pi!" (Don't strain yourself!)

"Haha." Ash retorted. He looked up at the sky, which was a bright blue that was streaked with puffy clouds.

"Pi, Pikachu?" (Misty again, right?) Ash gave a small laugh and said

"Yep, right again. Sometimes I think you're half Psychic-type."

"Pika, chu pika." (No, you're just obvious.)

"I am not!"

"Pikachu. Pika pi chu!" (Yes you are. You're transparent as a Ghost-type!) Ash tried to think of a response, but he couldn't. Mostly because he knew Pikachu was right.

"Either that or just plain pathetic." he finally said "It's been three months since I sent that DVD, and she hasn't so much as emailed. Do you think she's angry or something?"

"Well first off" a human voice said "Yes, you ARE pathetic. And secondly, why would Misty be mad at you?" Ash whipped around and saw Brock leaning against a nearby tree, grinning broadly.

"Humph." he said to his best human friend. "You're the expert on pathetic." Pikachu giggled and Brock replied

"Ouch! The pain!" he walked over and sat next to the Trainer he considered a brother and asked "But seriously, you need to stop brooding about it. Even Dawn is starting to get worried." Ash's expression softened as he looked over at Brock, and the former Pewter Gym Leader was startled by the raw emotion he saw.

"I just... I love her, Brock. I can't help missing her." his eyes began to match her name "Ever since Mom helped me understand WHY I miss Misty so much, I wanted to tell her. So I did." Brock looked incredulous as Ash relayed the story of the DVD the Jubilife City Nurse Joy had helped him create. "So now it's been three months, and not even an email." Ash concluded "Do you have any ideas?" Brock seemed to ponder this for a second, then replied seriously

"Have you tried to contact her, since?"

"Yes! I've tried everything, but still no answer." Ash paused for a second "Do you think something might've happened to her?"

"No, because your Mom or Professor Oak would've told you if anything had." Brock answered "Besides, Misty can take care of herself. She's probably just been really busy with those idiot sisters and the Gym."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Ash replied "Thanks, bud. Let's go back to camp and get some breakfast. I'm starving!"

"That's a big surprise." Brock laughed, standing up and helping Ash to his feet. Pikachu followed in anticipation, his own tiny tummy growling.

A few hours later, the travelers were back on the road to Pastoria City. Pikachu rode on Ash's shoulder, and Dawn and Brock were on either side.

"How much farther to Pastoria, Brock?" Dawn asked. Brock consulted his map and answered

"Umm... about four miles. We're just about to the fringes of the Great Marsh."

"Great Marsh, huh?" Ash asked "That sounds pretty cool, let's go!" he dashed forward, the other two behind. Overhead, the clouds were gathering and darkening, heralding a heavy rain.

Meanwhile, a small boat was docking at Pastoria City's marina. The captain threw his shipmate a rope to secure the boat, and went to inform their passenger of their arrival.

"Ahoy missy, we've made land in Pastoria." The orange haired teen looked up from her baby Pokemon and replied

"Thanks captain. We'll gather our things then. Come on, Azurill, it's time to surprise a special person!" she bent over and lifted the polka dot Pokemon into her arms. It gurgled happily as she swung her backpack over her shoulder. She bade the two sailors goodbye and disembarked, gazing to the west where a storm seemed to be gathering. Misty Waterflower had arrived in the Sinnoh region! She smiled broadly at the thought of Ash's reaction, and headed for the Pokemon Center, since that would be his destination.

Ten minutes later, she was on the phone to her sisters, giving them instructions on how to care for the Gym. Then she called Pallet Town.

"Hello? This is the Ketchum residence."

"Hi Ms. Ketchum! This is Misty, calling from the Pokemon Center in Pastoria City." the video connected and Delia Ketchum appeared, looking delighted.

"Hello, dear! I'm so glad you made it safely. Has Ash made it there yet?"

"Not that I know of. But he should be here soon, if the time line he gave you is accurate." she giggled "Or unless he got lost again!"

"Well, when he does get there, give him all my love! Take care of each other."

"Bye Ms. Ketchum." She hung up and hugged Azurill tightly "He's gonna get more love than he can handle!" Azurill chittered in excitement, echoing her Trainer's mood. Misty walked over to a western facing window and glanced out at the gathering storm. "I hope he doesn't get caught in that." She watched the clouds for a few minutes, then went and checked her other Pokemon in to Nurse Joy.

A few miles outside of Pastoria, Ash and Co. sat eating lunch in the shelter of a large tree. "At least there's no lightening." Ash observed as he munched a rice ball. The rain pounded the ground around them into mud, and as they finished eating, Dawn asked.

"Now how much further?"

" Not much more than a mile." Brock answered, "And I'm all for getting out of this storm, so let's hurry!"

"He's a Rock-type, alright." Ash commented dryly. Dawn giggled and nodded her agreement. Brock ignored the jibe and Pikachu slipped back under Ash's poncho to keep dry. They set off again, this time with Brock in the lead. Ash usually didn't mind rain, but today he enjoyed the storm. He had a strange sense of exhilaration, and wasn't sure why. They rounded a curve in the road, and Brock announced

"There it is! Pastoria City, dead ahead." The small city was just visible on the horizon, but Dawn took off towards it.

"Hooray! Pastoria Pokemon Center, here we come!" she cheered. The boys ran behind her, both wanting a rest and some dry clothing.

When they arrived, the place seemed bright and sunny, a stark contrast to just a few miles into the countryside. Soaked and muddy, they made their way to the Pokemon Center that was visible down the wide road. Pikachu hopped down and ran ahead, for he had caught a very familiar scent.

Misty watched the small yellow mouse preceding the humans, and reasoned that he had caught her scent. As Ash came closer, her heart leapt like a Spoink on caffeine. He had matured somewhat, and become (to her) even more handsome. Brock didn't seem to have changed, and the girl with long, dark blue hair could only be the "annoying newbie" that Ash had described. Dawn, that was it. Her gaze settled back on her reason for this trip and she gulped. Steeling herself, she took a seat slightly behind the entrance and prepared herself for the meeting.

Ash and his friends entered the Pokemon Center, removing their ponchos and sighing in relief. Ash looked over and saw Pikachu talking to a small blue mouse. Dawn noticed too and squealed

"Aww, it's so cute! Isn't that an Azurill?"

"Yeah, it is..." Brock replied, frowning slightly "And it seems kind of familiar. Don't you think, Ash?"

"You're right..." Ash replied, trailing off. His heart began beating like a Machamp's drumset. It couldn't possibly be HER Azurill, could it? The small mouse hopped around behind the humans, and Ash slowly followed it's progress, until it reached an all too familiar figure. A figure that had been haunting his dreams. She looked even more beautiful than he remembered, having also matured in the months since they had last parted.

"Hi Ash." she said, smiling that special smile that always made him weak in the knees.

"M-misty! I don't believe it!" he choked.

"I wanted to surprise you, so here I am. You seem pretty surprised!"

"Huh, I think that's an understatement." Brock told her as Ash continued to gape. Misty grinned again and said

"Do you two mind if I borrow him? We've got something to discuss."

"Not at all!" Dawn replied "But when you two are done, I want to hear all about your Gym. Ash and Brock told me all about it!"

"Deal." Misty said. She took the still shocked Ash by the hand and lead him out the door. Brock smiled gently as the two old friends departed, Pikachu riding Misty's shoulder this time.

"It's about time." he commented to Dawn. She watched them go, a little enviously.

"I just hope I find someone like that." she finally said. "She's so lucky..."

Outside, Ash finally regained his composure and asked

"So... what brings you all the way to Sinnoh?" Misty stopped, releasing his hand. She turned to face him, her clear blue eyes filled with emotion.

"You." she replied simply "I wanted to talk to you about that DVD you sent." Ash waited apprehensively as she steeled herself. "First, I wanted to thank YOU for putting up with ME all those years. Yes, you were annoying, but I probably could've been nicer." She said in a rush "And I wanted to tell you in person... that... I love you, too, Ash. I always have, and always will."

"Misty..." he said, his own voice choked with emotion. "Oh, Misty!" they embraced fiercely, (Pikachu having dragged Azurill to safety) and shared a passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever, they broke apart. "I love you, Misty. I also always have, and hope you will be mine forever."

"Forever... I like that idea." Misty replied, smiling through her tears of joy. They kissed again, and headed back to the Pokemon Center, arms around each other. Pikachu wiped a little tear from the corner of his eye, and Azurill followed, bouncing along behind.

_Greetings once again, my friends! I had this idea while at work today, cuz we were so slow. It's kinda an alternate sequel to "Misty's Favorite Movie" since not many of you seemed to like "Misty's Favorite Music". Thanks to all of you who did, though!_

_Also, I removed my Harry Potter fic cuz it's redundant now, and "Tournament of Hearts." cuz it sucked and I don't have any more ideas for it. However; I am working on a completely OC story which only has a few minor connections to my other fics. Will be posting next week, so see ya'll then!_

_Dragonlord Daoka_


End file.
